100 Days of Ace Being a Buttwipe
by Itan Geisha
Summary: [Traducción de Haurvatat] Los hombres solo se llaman hermanos entre sí después de haberse llamado un montón de otras cosas primero. Ace y Piratas de Barbablanca-Centric. Principalmente Ace, Thatch y Marco.


¡Hola! Antes de nada, debo decir esto es una traducción autorizada de la historia de Haurvatat, 100 Days of Ace Being a Buttwipe. Voy a compartir en mi perfil un link para el perfil de la autora así como la historia original.

Ahora, advertencias:

Posibilidad de spoilers si no estáis al día con la trama.

No hay parejas. Pero Ace será adorable al extremo (la autora y yo somos bastante fan de él, lo siento por ello).

**Disclaimer**: No poseo ni One Piece, ni está historia. Simplemente hago una traducción sin más ánimo que el ayudar a que llegue a un mayor público.

**Capítulo 1: Día 32**

En los 32 días que llevaba intentando asesinar a Barbablanca, Ace ya había agotado casi todas sus ideas. Todos sus trucos y planes habían sido utilizados de una forma u otra, pero pese a eso su voluntad y determinación seguían altas. Por ello, decidió que necesitaba explorar territorios desconocidos, tendría que mejorar su conocimiento actual, así como la comprensión de sí mismo y sus propias habilidades si tenía la esperanza de ganar contra el hombre gigante que se interponía en su camino. En resumen, nunca superaría a Barbablanca si no superaba primero sus propios límites.

Este tipo de lógica era fácil de seguir. De hecho, tomó a Ace menos de diez minutos de pensamiento profundo para alcanzar esa conclusión; y la única razón por la que había tardado tanto era porque se había quedado dormida durante su proceso de pensamiento. Así pues, la parte difícil era el cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo diablos te superas a ti mismo? ¿Todavía hay algo por descubrir en lo que Ace pudiera desarrollarse aún más? ¡Ace se incendió en llamas! Es decir, el listón estaba bastante alto. Siempre había sido genial antes, pero la línea de base no estaba trabajando tan bien para él ahora mismo.

Bueno, con _Hotarubi_ había estado especial inspirado. No era sólo fuego sino que comenzó como pequeñas luciérnagas, diminutos globos de luz que no despedían calor, simplemente flotaban en el aire deslizándose como un bonito fondo… hasta que Ace los detonó a su antojo, lo cual en su opinión era sin dudas la parte más divertida. De modo que sus poderes podrían utilizarse para dar luz pero con una reducción considerable de su calor. Otra cosa que había notado siempre que usaba sus poderes es que el sigilo era prácticamente imposible; el crepitar de las llamas cuando lamieron su piel era algo que podría ser escuchado por cualquier que tuviese buen oído mucho antes de que lo vieran. Normalmente esto era irritante, algo por lo que daría cualquier cosa para deshacerse de ello, pero qué pasaría si… ¿y si?

"Hey, Ace" dijo Marco haciendo que el pobre muchacho casi saltase en su piel.

"¡Mierda!, ¿cuándo llegaste ahí?" preguntó. Marco se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

"He estado aquí contigo por tal vez ¿un minuto o dos? No te perdiste demasiado, ¿quieres algo de beber?" ofreció una jarra con lo que fuese que lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de tripulación estuvieron bebiendo ávidamente mientras cantaban canciones embarazosas que poco a poco se acercan hacia lo verdaderamente ofensivo.

"Eh… no, gracias" dijo Ace. Marco se encogió de hombros y dejó la jarra entre ellos sin estar demasiado claro para beneficio de quién lo hacía.

"Entonces, ¿en qué estabas pensado para no verme ni oírme?"

"Estaba dando vueltas a algo."

"¿Vueltas?"

"Sí," dijo Ace "en mi cabeza. Hay algo que estoy tratando de analizar un poco, y quizás valdría la pena estudiarlo."

"¿Puedo preguntar el qué?"

Ace era una persona desconfiada. No por naturaleza, pero las circunstancias de su nacimiento hicieron imposible ser de otra forma; desde luego no podía ser tan confiada e ingenua como su hermano pequeño, Luffy. Pero, de todos modos, había algo en Marco… algo firme, algo que habló de absoluta confianza. Era como decirle un secreto a un muro, ¿a quién se lo iba a decir una pared de ladrillo? Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de que si Ace encontraba la manera de trabajar en el concepto que estaba barajando Marco le dijese a Barbablanca como lidiar con ello, pero por alguna razón Ace duda que lo hiciera. Por un lado porque casi toda la tripulación parecía pensar que el hombre era invencible por tanto, ¿para qué darle ayuda extra cuando claramente no la necesita? Por otro lado, era Marco. En realidad… era todo lo que necesitaba decir. Era Marco.

"De acuerdo, te lo voy a decir. ¡Pero no te rías!" dijo Ace.

En ese momento Marco tuvo la sensación de que algo importante estaba por suceder y que se le había escapado. Giró su cuerpo para hacer frente a Ace, abriendo ligeramente más sus ojos para demostrarle a Ace que tenía toda su atención. Fuese lo que fuese lo que se acababa de perder, no quería que se le escapase todo lo demás.

"Te prometo que no me voy a reír… a menos que estés haciendo un broma solo para burlarte de mí."

"No hay bromas. Bien, así que…" Ace se pasó los dedos por su ya alborotado cabello y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Cuánto sabes sobre química y física gaseosa?"

Marco necesito de todo su poder para no mirar a Ace como si estuviera loco. Aunque finalmente confeso, "No mucho."

Ace se frotó la cara con las manos. "¡Uf! Está bien. Trataré de usar términos sencillos, pero si empiezo a irme del tema y a decir cosas que no suenan muy parecidas a nuestro idioma sólo dime, ¿de acuerdo?" Marco asintió. "¿Sabes cuándo hace mucho calor y eso hace que el aire se mueva casi como olas?"

"Sí. Espejismos."

"¡Bingo! Y varios productos químicos puede quemar en diferentes colores y todo eso, ¿no?"

"Uh, supongo que… Espera, no, ¿algo como los fuegos artificiales?"

"¡Sí! ¡Exactamente eso! Se pueden llegar a alcanzar formas específicas, colores, tamaños, ¡todo! Bueno, ¿y si pudieras controlar no sólo el tiempo que dura, sino también su posición exacta sin necesidad de ningún tipo de propulsión o preocuparte por la gravedad? En el mismo orden de ideas, los ruidos producidos por las vibraciones en el aire después de una rápida expansión de gases atmosféricos, ¿qué pasa si los pudieras controlar también? Como los hertzios, niveles de decibelios, la duración… ¡todo sería posible! Lo que quiero decir es, ¡poder sobre las ilusiones! Si pudiera aprender a hacer esto, ¡sería jodidamente increíble! Estoy tratando de analizar la forma en la que podría funcionar, aunque no puedo ver ninguna forma de lograrlo rápida o discretamente; y quiero conseguir ambas cosas. ¡Demonios! Incluso si solo consigo desarrollar una de las dos, visual o auditiva, todavía sería suficiente para sacar a alguien de balance durante unos segundos. Después de todo, la mayor parte de la batalla se base en los movimientos inconscientes de los combatientes por lo que distraer al enemigo aunque sea por un momento sería suficiente para retrasar el tiempo de reacción para… Te he perdido, ¿no es así?"

En algún lugar a lo largo del discurso Marco había comenzado a mirar a Ace boquiabierto. Es cierto que había sido in poco difícil de seguir, pero no terriblemente, no obstante lo que hacía sorprendido a Marco no eran las palabras sino dos cosas: una, la completa autoridad con la Ace expuso su propia teoría física (¿por qué diablos era el chico siquiera un pirata con un cerebro como el suyo?; y dos, la expresión en el resto de Ace. Sus ojos se iluminaron como los fuegos artificiales de los que hablaba. Toda su expresión estaba encendida con entusiasmo y curiosidad, completamente cautivado por sus propias ideas, alimentadas por el mundo en que vivía, era algo digno de ver.

Marco no había tenido ningún problema anteriormente con el chico, más bien había ido de la tolerancia a una ligera cantidad de lástima; tal vez un poco de esperanza, también, en que Ace podría terminar siendo uno de sus numerosos hermanos. Pero ahora, Marco sintió que había visto algo que pocos habían hecho. Ace había sido malhumorado y melancólico cuando te acercabas de una manera equivocada, pero si te acercabas por el camino correcto… era alguien brillante que sigue enamorado de lo desconocido y la aventura. Marco decidió que quería a este niño, no, joven, para ser su hermano. Tendría una agradable charla con _Oyaji_ antes de irse a dormir para saber si, de alguna manera, el viejo loco había logrado ver todo esto incluso antes de que Ace dejase que sus defensas cayeran. Ciertamente sonaba como el tipo de cosas que guardaría para sí mismo, riendo borracho sobre la inocencia y la vitalidad de la juventud. A veces era espeluznante, pero eso no significaba que no fuese correcto con sus observaciones.

"No me he perdido," respondió Marco. Casi había perdido la noción del tema que estaban hablando "sólo estoy un poco impresionado, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado pensando esto?"

Ace se encogió de hombros, un poco ruborizado. "No lo sé. Una hora, o dos, tal vez. ¡Pero pensaba en otras cosas también! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es el vapor? Algo así como que la presión del vapor puede cortar cosas mucho mejor que incluso un cortador de diamantes, o una espada o cualquier cosa. Bueno, ¿si pudiera conseguir una pequeña caja, o varilla o, ¡demonios! cualquier cosa… y llenarlo de agua, luego hacer una pequeña ranura y cubrirla con algo, como tal vez un resorte… y después calentarlo tan rápido como pueda en una batalla? ¡Cuchillos de larga distancia, justo ahí! Nada dice '_badass_' como una descompresión explosiva."

"¡Tengo una descompresión explosiva aquí!" gritó un miembro de la tripulación totalmente borracho que pasaba por allí antes de tirar sonoros pedos, riéndose de a carcajadas de su propia broma.

Ace cubrió su cara con la mano "¿Ves? Esa es la razón por la que no bebo."

"Buen punto."

* * *

Honestamente, hay muy pocas historias en el fandom sobre Ace y los Piratas de Barbablanca (y sigo esperando para que Oda decida hacer un spin-off sobre ellos), así que cuando leí esta maravillosa historia en inglés no pude menos que querer traducirla para ayudar a que llegase a un público aún más amplio. Soy consciente de que posiblemente mi traducción tenga fallos, así que no dudéis en señalar lo que no veáis adecuado para poder corregirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
